


Happy Birthday Noctis!

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Noctis's first birthday with his best friend.





	Happy Birthday Noctis!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining this to be Noct's 17th birthday

Prince Noctis waved goodbye to Prompto as he climbed inside the car driven by Ignis. He sighed and sunk into the seat, undoing his tie and first few buttons of his school shirt. It was the last day of term and Noctis was looking forward to not having to wake up at six o'clock every morning.

"Any idea on what you want to do for your birthday?" Ignis asked politely, trying to make conversation.

Noctis shrugged. "It'll probably be the same as every year" he replied with a tired sigh. Usually, he had to go to some fancy dinner with his dad and the rest of Lucian high society. He had to wear a stuffy suit all evening and he hated every second of it.

"I was speaking with the King and we both thought you might want to spend it with Prompto"

Noctis sat up a little straighter. "Can I do that?"

"It is_ your_ birthday" Ignis pointed out.

"It's not like I had a choice beforehand" Noctis muttered, fiddling with a loose piece of cotton on his blazer.

Ignis ignored his snarky comment. "You'd have to have lunch with the King but you can spend the evening however you like"

"Can I have pizza?" Noctis asked, leaning forward so he was resting between the two front seats. "And I don't mean your _healthy _pizza Iggy. I mean a real pizza"

Ignis swallowed audibly. "If that's what you want"

"Can we play video games all night?"

"If that's what you want" Ignis repeated, starting to regret telling Noctis he could do what he wanted.

"Can he sleep over?"

"Well he did pass the background check so I don't see why not"

Noctis groaned. "The first friend I ever make and you do a _background check _on him"

"Well, you are a Prince" Ignis explained. "And the sole heir to the throne. We can't be too careful"

"What do you think he is? Some secret Niff assassin? He's scared of _everyone_ Iggy. _Everyone_"

"Good, that means he's less likely to do something stupid"

Noctis gave another dramatic moan and fell back into his seat. Secretly, he was looking forward to his birthday for the first time in a long time. Mostly spending it with his best friend.

\----

On the day of the Prince's birthday, it was hard to say who was more excited; him or Prompto.

Noctis had lunch with his dad earlier in the day. It was just the two of them and Noctis could wear whatever he liked for a change. His dad was wearing more casual clothes too and it felt more like he was having lunch with his dad and not the King.

When Noctis got back to his apartment he promptly kicked Ignis out, which was rather rude considering he had spent most of his day tidying and cleaning so Prompto didn't pass out from the sheer amount of mess, and waited anxiously for the blonde's arrival.

Before he left however, Ignis poked his head back into the apartment. "Do you want me to order the pizza for you?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Iggy" Noctis groaned. "I'll just use the app"

Noctis ignored the multiple warning texts from Ignis.

_Be careful while answering the door._

_Don't go to bed too late._

_Don't eat too much junk food._

There was an excited knock at the door and Noctis absolutely knew it was his best friend. He eagerly opened the door and Prompto was standing there, grinning. His cheeks were a little burnt from the August sun and it made his freckles look a lot darker. 

"Happy birthday Noct!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to just walk in?"

Prompto scoffed. "I'm not just walking In Noct. What if you're walking around naked or something?"

Noctis felt his face go warm, wondering if Prompto had ever thought about him naked before. "I don't do that dude. Iggy would definitely walk in on me"

Prompto slung his arm around Noctis's shoulders. Noctis couldn't help but like all the casual contact Prompto made, it was so different from anything Ignis or Gladio would do to him. "So what's the plan?"

Noctis lead Prompto over to the sofa and they both flopped down. "I was thinking we don't move from this spot at all until the pizza comes and then we sit right back here for the rest of the night"

Prompto grinned. "Sounds like a plan buddy"

\----

Four hours later, they were stuffed with pizza and the chocolate cake Ignis had made and were in the middle of a rather serious gaming marathon. They were playing a fighting game that Prompto was unfairly good at. He was biting his lip in concentration as he rapidly pressed the right combinations to keep Noctis's character from even landing a hit.

Noctis done the only thing that could slightly even save his dignity and decided to cheat. 

He grabbed a now cold slice of pizza and slapped Prompto on the face with it.

Prompto dropped the controller in shock and made a high pitched squealing sound. Noctis burst out laughing. 

"Awww dude that's so gross" Prompto whined, trying to rub the cold pizza grease and sauce from his face.

Noctis easily defeated Prompto's stationary character without the blonde even noticing. "Hah, I won!"

Prompto scowled. "You _cheated_"

"I _won_" Noctis corrected.

"You fight dirty" Prompto mumbled.

"I have to with Gladio or I'd never win" Noctis grinned. "Better luck next time pal"

"You're not the only one who can fight dirty" Prompto laughed, jumping across the sofa to tackle Noctis. He pinned him down by sitting on his stomach, Noctis _may_ have let him, and ticked him mercilessly.

Within seconds, Noctis's sides were aching with laughter and he was struggling to breathe. "Prom please I give up" he wheezed, trying unsuccessfully to buck the blonde off using his hips.

Prompto stopped tickling. "Do you admit that you're a dirty cheater?"

Noctis nodded. Prompto gave him another tickle. "Okay, okay I admit it! I'm a dirty cheater!"

"Good"

Prompto went to climb off but Noct grabbed him around the middle and dragged their bodies together. Prompto gave a surprised squeak and tried to wriggle out but Noctis's grip was tight. He'd had plenty of practise of pinning Gladio during their sparring sessions and Prompto was a lot smaller so it was a lot easier.

"Noooooct" Prompto whined, weakly wriggling.

"Yeah?"

"You're an ass" he huffed.

Noctis laughed and squeezed tighter. He couldn't help but lean forward slightly and smell the blonde hair in front of him. It smelled like coconut.

Prompto gave up and lay his head on Noctis's chest, looking up at him with impossibly big and blue eyes. "I've eaten way too much pizza to be dealing with this"

"Just admit I'm way stronger than you"

"Only because you've had years of training"

"Still stronger"

Prompto rolled his eyes but said no more. In fact, he seemed to make himself more comfortable by adjusting his body a little.

"Getting comfy there buddy?" Noctis asked.

"Just accepted the fact that this is where I live now" Prompto said dramatically.

"Could be worse" Noctis teased.

"Certainly could be" Prompto said quietly.

Noctis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm blonde on top of him and the smell of coconut that wafted from his hair.

His eyes snapped open when he felt something touch his lips. 

He realised quickly that it was Prompto. 

It was Prompto's lips.

Prompto's lips on his.

He pulled away slowly. "Happy birthday Noct" he said softly.

Noctis didn't reply, he just pulled Prompto down and kissed him back.

It was the best birthday he'd had for a long time.


End file.
